Beware The PUPPY!
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Jounouchi had no idea the wickedly cute puppy in the window would change his life, it was just cute when he bough him. Now his new pet needs a new home and it's former would be master is getting dragged along for the ride, so much for cute. KaiJou and all


Ok well the idea just hit me so I typed it up and here web are now…sorry for the boring true story here. Anyway it's a cutesy little chapter of what will be a rather amusing, here's to hopein', KaiJou fic.

**Betaed by Sylvania, who also finds puppies cute as Hell!**

**WarNinGs**: A the littlest hints of Shounen-Ai here and there, Honda's mouth, somewhat OOCish, and a puppy.

**Aishi Say**

"_Puppies are Venus Fly Traps_!" This would be a quote from my Beta's in work review, the lady has a point.

**-_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_-**

"All I'm saying is would it _kill_ the guy to be a _little_ nicer? Bakura's Yami can be friendlier, and he's a _sociopath,_ what's Kaiba's excuse?" Honda muttered with his arms crossed, ignoring Jounouchi, who was looking through the pet store window. "I mean, he is _supposed_ to hate you and Yami, but what did _I _ever do to him? It's not like _I_ ever kicked his ass and won his title, or just _seem_ to rub him the wrong way so _what_ is his problem? Remind me to _never_ call Otogi a playboy again, because Kaiba is _so_ much worst. Like he's the _only_ one who had a rough childhood, that's no excuse to treat my best buddies like crap _all_ the time. Hey buddy you listening?"

"Look at the cute _puppy_!" Jounouchi cried when a golden puppy put it's paws on the window, tail wagging wildly. Honda staggered, he was ranting about the one person Jounouchi hated as much as he hate Bakura's Yami, and he was looking at a puppy. The blonde ignore him, "_Aw_ he likes me."

"Right, getting an inu will _really_ stop all of Kaiba's jokes," Honda muttered, arms crossed and head shaking.

"Huh? What about Kaiba? Dude I'm talking about this _wicked_ cute puppy," Jounouchi smiled at the little thing. '_I bet even Kaiba would like you little guy. Too kawaii damn I!._' "That's it I am _so_ getting the little guy!"

"Will you forget about the _dog_ and think about _Kaiba_ for a minute?" Honda demanded, frowning at his way too happy friend.

"Why Moody Richie Rich hasn't done anything to me in a little over a week. It's like a record or somethin', gotta be. Anyway why are you so pissed at him? You don't exist to him and he ain't after my sister." Jounouchi had heard rants about Otogi because of the last one and since Otogi had joined the human race, and the gumi, he could stand him. There were worst people to like his sister and at least he knew he could trust Otogi with her same as anyone else in the gumi, even Kaiba.

"_If_ you would have been listening to me _instead_ of playing with the doggy in the window, you would know he was a jerk again." Honda sighed, of all people why was his best bud not jumping on the 'I hate Kaiba bandwagon' today?

"Hey as long as he's nice to my sister and Yugi, and leaves me alone I sure as _Hell_ won't get up in his face. Just drop it man, you can't beat him anyway just like you always tell me. I'm going to go buy fuzzy, you wanna come grab a bite after?" Jounouchi was not sure if Honda had set the other off or what, but he was sick of everyone thinking he hated Kaiba _all_ the time. If Yami and Kaiba could try and work out their many issues why was it he could not? Was it because he had not tried as hard as the former Pharaoh? Well that was life, Yami had done way more to piss the chilly CEO off so he had to work harder, it was only fair.

Honda sighed, his friend did have a point, but he wasn't looking for a point, "Nah I'm going to go see if Otogi got his new software up and running. I need to work off some steam in a duel, I'll call ya latter, ja."

"Ja man," Jounouchi waved as he ducked inside to get his puppy and everything needed to go with him.

**-_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_-**

"There you go, one little a collar, now the leash," Jounouchi sat down on a park bench, digging through the bag for the leash, blinking when his new pet barked excitedly before wiggling free and running off. "Hey!? Come back huh?" The blonde cried as he ran after the puppy, apologizing every time he hit someone. Coming to a stop hands on his knees, he panted as the tail wagging puppy was lifted from the ground, too out of breath to say anything.

"Aw he likes me Oniichan. Hey that tickles," Mokuba giggled before holding up the puppy to his brother. Kaiba glanced down at the golden beast, who was wagging his tail so fast it was a wonder he wasn't worn out. "Go on take him, he's really sweet. Aw come on look at _this_ face?"

Kaiba smirked slightly, arms still crossed, "Yours or his? Alright, both of you stop it right now!" The elder Kaiba brother nodded when both sets of pleading eyes stopped looking up at him, "Better." Reaching down he took the puppy form Mokuba and looked into golden brown eyes, "And just where did you come from hm?"

"From me…hey Kaiba, Mokuba." Jounouchi smiled as he leaned against a tree, watching two pairs of dark blue eyes fall on him.

"Jounouchi what are you doing? Are you alright?" Mokuba asked, running up to his blonde friend, large eyes worried.

Jounouchi smiled weakly, patting his head, "I'm fine kid, I just ran too fast too long. Nice to see the little freak knows friends when he smells 'em. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well I talked Oniichan in to bringing me here, it's so nice out today. When did you get a pet?" Mokuba turned; Kaiba was holding the puppy gently, scratching its ears absently as he watched the two of them.

"Today. Honda was ranting about Kaiba and I saw that little guy, and _had_ to get him. Isn't he just the _cutest_?" Jounouchi smiled, still not sure what Honda had been bitching about half of the time in the least.

Mokuba frowned, "Seto what did you do to Honda that made him so upset?"

Kaiba frowned in thought, "I don't remember doing anything other then telling him to move or I would do it for him. That is hardly worth ranting about for so long though. Did he say anything that would help Jounouchi?"

"Nope just you and jerk, otherwise I tuned it out sorry. He's probably just pissy cause Shizuka called Otogi last night and not him. It was about his game it's not like they were setting up a date," Jounouchi shook his head, sometimes Honda was a handful, he loved the guy anyway. The blonde watched his puppy turn in Kaiba's arms and lick him right under his chin, "Aw he likes you!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Jounouchi, glancing down at the puppy he got the tip of his nose licked this time, a happy yip coming after. "I cannot see why, hopeless thing."

Mokuba smiled, "Oniichan I'm going to get some ice-cream I'll be right back."

Jounouchi watched him run off, just like any other kid running around and smiled, "He's a cute kid. It's nice seeing you guys out in the sunlight like everyone else."

Kaiba sighed, "I'm sure it is, so can you even keep him?" The CEO asked, walking up to a park bench and sitting down. Dark gaze fell on the blonde when he sat beside him, not as timid as he normally would be.

Jounouchi frowned, "Probably not…man my mom's never gonna let me keep him, not with how much we fight." He looked at the little guy and scratched his ears, "Poor little guy, I'd hate to have to take him back."

Kaiba nodded, the puppy looked up at him and he shook his head at it, getting a soft whine. '_Perceptive dog, reminds me a little of his would-be master.'_ "It would be a shame, he's sweet."

Jounouchi blinked, "I thought you hated dogs?! I mean you're always…um?"

Kaiba chuckled, "Normally you would be right, but this one I can stand, like you. Mokuba likes him too…I guess I could take him off your hands."

"You'd adopt the little guy?! Wow that would be great, that way I can see him when I come to see Mokuba!" Jounouchi smiled up at Kaiba, "I knew you were that bad."

"You did not," Kaiba countered letting the puppy move to Jounouchi's lap, smiling when he attacked the blonde with licks. "And I am doing this for Mokuba and the dog, it will do him some good to have a pet if the shock doesn't kill him."

Jounouchi smiled, lifting his face away from the puppy, "Hey no prob. So what do you think about this whole lover triangle thing?"

Kaiba gave him a sideways look, "_If_ she even likes either of them you mean. I don't care one way or the other, your gumi's little dramas are hardly my concern."

"Well yeah but you gotta like one better then the other right? Come on level with me here?" Jounouchi was friends with both so he tried not to side with one or the other, but Kaiba did not have that problem.

Kaiba frowned leaning back a little, "Well Honda is a fool but a loyal one at least, Otogi is less foolish but no less loyal. Your mother would likely chose Otogi for his wealth, I would have to pay attention to tell you who she likes better."

"Yeah mom would love her marrying a rich guy, and that is why no one is telling her shit. She ain't telling my sister who she can love, Hell if all she cares about is money you're worth more." Jounouchi bit his lip, "Sorry that sounded rude huh?"

"Perhaps but rude _is_ something I am known for. I like your sister but I do not think it would work, besides the fact Honda would bitch again." Kaiba sighed, "As if he should pick a fight with me, look what I do to my opponents."

"Yeah you fuck with them like a cat with a mouse. I'm glad we can do the talking thing," Jounouchi smiled, it was nice seeing Kaiba the human being and not Kaiba the jerk, "Without the yelling thing."

Kaiba smirked, "Yes well the 'yelling thing' is a bit tiring and I did promise to take it easy today." Golden fur was slowly stroked by gentle fingers, causing an absent smile to grace a normally unsmiling face , "Though I think he will forgive me this time."

Jounouchi blinked at the smile, it was not mocking or amused at all, just tender, it was a nice smile and looked good on him, "I would."

"Well you two look good for being left alone together for so long, not even a rumbled shirt," Mokuba laughed, holding out two large cones, one chocolate and one vanilla, "Enjoy!"

Jounouchi took the chocolate one, the kid remembered and that made him smile as he took a lick. "You are a sweat kid Mokuba, thanks."

Kaiba chuckled, nodding in thanks as he glanced at the pleased blonde, "So he is." Mokuba smiled, lapping his cone as he held a small one for the puppy, also strawberry. "You and Jounouchi should name your little pet before we take him home."

Mokuba looked up stunned, unable to speak for a moment, "Take him home? Seto we're keeping the puppy?!"

Kaiba looked down at his little brother, "Yes we are, Jounouchi cannot, you've always wanted a pet, and I can stand the thing."

Jounouchi smiled, Kaiba was not what he would call an animal lover, not that he thought he would mistreat a pet. He was just the kind of guy who was too busy to fuss with one and that was a sad way to grow up, pets were very important to a lot of kids. "Oh I think we can name him later…I got nothin' right now."

Mokuba nodded, "Me neither, Seto?" The younger Kaiba looked up curious to see if he had anything, he had agreed to keep him so he may have thought of a name.

"Oh and now _I_ am to name it too? Forget it, his name is your responsibly not mine, you'll think of one soon enough." Kaiba shook his head at them both; he was not planning on getting too attached to the puppy no matter how sweet he was, same with his blonde master.

"Well I'll give ya a call latter and we cam compare names and all that," Jounouchi stood and wolfed down the last of his cone, blinking when Kaiba held up a folded piece of paper between two slender fingers as if it was a card, "What that?"

"You cannot call without my number baka so here it is, Yugi and Yami have and now I give it to you with the same warning. Abuse it and I will rip out your tongue so you can never talk to me again, agreed?" Seto sneered up at Jounouchi, Yami talked about enemies and the like, Yugi was more social but both seemed to know when they should call, a neat trick.

"Agreed _Fangs_," Jounouchi took the folded piece of paper and tucked it in his jean pocket before smirking, "And be careful, I bite. Later, I'll see when I see ya, be good you fuzzy thing you."

Mokuba smiled, "See, was that so hard?" The dark haired youth smiled up at his older brother looking very much the innocent little boy he was, most of the time.

Kaiba snorted, "Don't get cocky." The auburn youth half muttered at him, getting to his feet, "We might as well head home too, I'm sure you'll want to buy him a few things before we get there."

"Yep, come on Seto I want to get him home as soon as we can, he'll love it!" Mokuba cried, taking his hand and tugging until he started walking.

"That is attached you know." Kaiba shook his head when the puppy yipped, wanting to go faster as well. '_I'm losing to a mutt and my little brother, Hell has frozen over, it has to have._'

**-_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_- -_whimper, whimper_-**

Behold the end of chapter one…it's rather average looking isn't it? -_sigh_- Anyway anyone wanting to kill time should look up IMVU and yours truly, AishiCc, there and say hi. It's a 3D chatting IM and site and you can make cat people! My account is there if anyone wants to chat or tug my ears for not typing an update fast enough. Note I am normally on after 6 am so…hope to see you soon.


End file.
